


Brightness

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gat and Hazel, early in their travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brightness

"You know," Hazel said, mostly to himself, "they say in China that once you've saved a man's life, you're responsible for him. I...I ain't quite sure what they'd say about our particular situation."

Gat said nothing, just cast another concerned glance in his direction. He'd been struggling with the fire for a few minutes now; Hazel's hands had been shaking too hard for him to be of any use. Gat had warned him they might not make the town tonight; Hazel should have listened.

"You know," Hazel said, and it was hard to talk when you could feel the cold reaching into your teeth, but anything was better than the cold and the silence, "I didn't know your people would take so badly to your restoration. If I had...."

"I know," Gat said. The fire was almost beginning to start now, a mercy, a blessing. "Come closer, you're freezing."

Hazel almost protested, but Gat took one shoulder in his massive hand and pulled Hazel into his arms. "I'm not very warm any more," he said. "But it should help."

It did. The moonlight seemed so bright, coming off the snow and ice. Gat was broad and tall and strong, stronger than most of the men he'd known back in Europe.

He may have been dead, but he felt warm.

Hazel shuddered, again, but not from the cold.

"It'll be better in the morning," Gat said.

_I hope so,_ Hazel thought, and closed his eyes.


End file.
